The purpose of this research is to create an aesthetic, highly functional, and easily manufactured upper extremity prosthesis that can be field fitted and tailored for use by those with limited financial resources and limited access, both in the United States and worldwide. Two critical components of the prosthetic device will be created: a new, machined plastic prototype of a prosthetic split hook, and a new, machined plastic prototype of elbow components that can be fit to commonly available, inexpensive tubes. The first component prototype will be an injection molded, voluntary opening, split hook terminal device for upper extremity prostheses that is uniquely designed to operate reliably in a variety of environments, including remote, rural areas. The second component prototype will be a molded elbow comprised of two identical tube inserts and two plastic straps. Both new prototypes will have a variety of characteristics that will make them extremely low cost, adaptable to a variety of prostheses, easily maintained, and functional, while still meeting the needs of amputees. In Phase I of this SBIR, we will design and construct alpha prototypes, which will be similar in geometry and dimensions to the expected prosthesis, but will be constructed using numerically controlled machining. The alpha prototypes will be mechanically tested on the bench-top, and distributed to amputees for trial use. Structured interviews with the amputees will verify that the prototypes meet specified design and performance criteria. The interviews will also identify alterations that should be made to improve performance further. Beta prototyping using mass production techniques, and more extensive clinical testing of the split hook and elbow will be reserved for Phase II of this research. [unreadable] [unreadable]